Unexpected
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: "Well….I was not expecting that." Hiccup said as he watched Snotlout and Ruffnut together.


**Okay so I blame my BFF for this. We got talking and yeah….Anyway most of this was written to lead up to the ending part which is, in my opinion, the only part where everyone is in character. I came up with the lines on the spot and they were….strangely IC for someone who's never written for this fandom.**

**I do hope you all enjoy.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The day was normal enough on the Isle of Berk. Vikings going about their daily business, Gobber working in the forge, Stoic making the rounds on Thornado and the Dragon Academy members working on drills.

Well…they had been. Currently a small break was in order after the twins tangled Barf and Belch's necks again and had gotten into yet another fight.

"I am done with you!"

"Yeah, well, I'm done with you!"

And thus the two blondes parted ways. Tuffnut marched over to sulk in a corner while Ruffnut marched out of the training grounds. The other trainers sighed, minus Snotlout, who didn't seem to really care, and started to brainstorm on how to help the two make up…again.

"Alright, Astrid will you go talk to Ruff while we try to convince Tuff to talk to her again?" Hiccup asked the other female Viking, giving her a small half smile.

Astrid sighed, "Fine. But if she starts throwing things I'm outta there."

"I'll come with you then!" Snotlout suddenly jumped in, "To protect you from anything she throws."

The blonde gave him a flat look before casting a look at Hiccup. Her boy just shrugged and shook his head. "Whatever…"

With that the two were off to find the female half of the twins.

**~*~*~*~*HTTYD~*~*~*~**

They soon found her not too far from the Academy, pacing back and forth. And throwing things.

Of course.

The slightly taller blonde was grabbing up anything she could find, mostly rocks, and chucking them wherever she could. Sometimes her brother could just get under skin.

Astrid sighed and walked closer to Ruffnut, careful of her projectiles. "Hey, Ruff! Can we talk?!"

"No!"

And a rock came towards Astrid and Snotlout, expertly dodged by the girl and not so expertly by the boy. As Snotlout was picking himself off the ground, Astrid jogged over and grabbed Ruffnut's hand before she could throw another.

"Let go!"

"Come on, Ruffnut! Let's talk abo-!"

"No! I don't want to talk about him!" Ruffnut then suddenly wrenched her hand from Astrid and threw her helmet off the cliff, hearing the metal bounce off the rocks before sitting heavily on ground. "You can go away now…"

The second in command sighed before glancing back at Snotlout. She walked over, "Stay here and try to talk to her. I'm going to go get Stormfly and see if I can retrieve her helmet.

"But I-!" The boys protest fell on deaf ears as Astrid ran off. Huffing, he wandered over and started kicking pebbles around. Why did he have to talk to Ruffnut? He wasn't a girl.

"So…"

"Don't bother. I don't wanna hear your lame arguments."

"Hey! My arguments aren't lame!"

"Suuuure."

Another huff and he dropped down besides her. "Why are you so upset this time? You guys fight all the time!"

"None of your business!" She snapped, caused the brutal boy to raise his hands in surrender. Geez, why were girls so touchy?

Silence reigned, only broken by the sounds of the waves crashing around cliff side. Snotlout sighed and pouted, when was Astrid going to be back? He didn't know what to say to Ruffnut. He turned his head to say something but stopped. Something…was different. Had he ever seen Ruffnut without her helmet? It shouldn't have made a difference but for some reason it did.

"What are you staring at?!" She snapped when she noticed his stare.

"Wha-! Uh..Nothing!"

"Yeah, right…"

The dark haired boy turned away again and stared out into the sea. Why did he suddenly feel…weird around her?

"Hey." Her voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

She couldn't believe she was asking this, "Why don't you ever hit on me? You do on Astrid all the time. I'm a girl too, you know. So why not?"

Did…Did she ask that? "Uh…Well…I…Why do you care?"

She shrugged her shoulder, still not looking at him. "Just wanna know…"

"Well…Astrid's…hot!"

That got a glare turned on him, "Oh? And I'm not?!"

"What?! Why do you care?! Does it matter?!"

Ruffnut frowned at him, "….Maybe." She fell silent again. "….Maybe it'd be nice to have someone do that to me sometime…"

"Uh…."

The girl growled and pushed Snotlout down, holding her fist above his face, "Tell anyone that and you're dead!"

"Sure! Yeah no problem!"

Damn the girl could be scary sometimes.

She huffed and moved away from him, resuming her position, "Now…Just go away."

Snotlout watched her for a moment before opening and closing his mouth a few times. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "You know…You're not…terrible looking. You…are kind of..pretty…"

**One Week Later…**

"Well….I was not expecting that." Hiccup said as he watched Snotlout and Ruffnut together.

"No kidding…" Astrid still couldn't believe that in the time when she left them to go get her dragon and come back last week, they had…formed some sort of relationship.

"Am….I the only one weirded out by this?" Fishlegs asked, unsure as the rest of them were.

"No…Yes….Dude! That's My Sister!" Tuffnut cried as he watched his twin and Snotlout head butt.

"And?!" Snotlout cried back as he grinned and rubbed his forehead. Ruff didn't head butt him as hard as she did Tuffnut, it was her way of showing him she cared apparently, but it still knocked him for a loop.

Ruffnut merely laughed at her twins distress and knocked her head against her boyfriends, roaring louder as he fell over groaning.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**This was totally random and it just amuses me greatly. I now also fully support Snot/Ruff.**


End file.
